


The Burden of a Teacher

by meowmomo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin specifically shows up as a force ghost btw, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, In a sense, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Scene Rewrite, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, mentions of Ben Solo, mentions of Rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmomo/pseuds/meowmomo
Summary: I have several things I wish I could change about the sequels as a whole (despite the fact that I do enjoy them), but one thing I always wanted was for the Yoda scene in TLJ to have been between Anakin and Luke instead. I thought, despite Yoda being Luke's former Master, that hearing those things coming from his father instead would have been more impactful for Luke. So that's what this is. Just a short little scene re-write.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Burden of a Teacher

As Luke was about to enter the Uneti tree, torch in hand, he suddenly found himself hesitating as he felt a presence through the Force behind him on the steps. Turning around, he found that the young face of his father, Anakin Skywalker, had appeared.

“Father.”

Anakin’s Force ghost stared at him for a moment, “Luke.”

Luke stopped, unable to speak for a moment. It was clear he hadn’t expected the presence of his father, a man he idolized so much in his youth, to appear before him, “I’m ending all of this. The tree, the texts, the Jedi, all of it. I’m going to burn it down….” 

Luke proceeded closer to the Uneti tree, yet he found himself hesitating once more. He heard his father laugh behind him, “There was a point in my life when I, had I physically been here with you, would have encouraged you to do this.”

“So, is it not the time? Not the time for the Jedi to end?” Luke asked, turning again.

“No. It is time. Everything you told the girl about the Order was true. It’s time for you to look past a stack of dusty books, my son.”

“You mean the Sacred Jedi texts….”

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Luke, “I’ve read them.... Some of them...." Anakin smirked. "They’re not exactly page turners.”

Luke’s face contorted in worry and confusion as he looked between his father’s Force ghost and the tree.

“Sure, they may hold some wisdoms, but they don’t contain anything that you or the girl don’t already know.”

Luke considered himself and his past actions for a moment as he walked closer to his father, “I was weak, unwise….”

“You may have lost Ben Solo, but you cannot allow yourself to lose Rey.”

Luke shook his head, “I don’t think I can be what she needs me to be.”

“As if I was ever what Master Obi-Wan or Padme needed me to be? Or what _you_ needed me to be? As if I did not let you down as a father, the way you found yourself letting down Ben Solo as a Master and an uncle?”

Luke looked at his father, shocked.

“Yet, you still need to pass on what you have learned over the years. Not only the strengths, but the weaknesses as well. Failure is the greatest teacher, Luke. I should know….” Anakin paused. He looked away from Luke and towards the tree, “Burn it down if you think it’s best. But regardless, you must do what you know is right. You must come to realize that as you have outgrown Obi-Wan, Yoda, and myself, the girl will outgrow you. It’s the true burden of being a teacher.”

Luke considered what his father told him, before looking back towards the Uneti tree, and after a moment he found himself making a decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
